


Need Him to Be Sure

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy





	Need Him to Be Sure

You made your way through the bunker, Sam following right behind. You both had gone to handle a werewolf case, leaving Dean behind because you needed space from him. You begged Sam to make sure Dean didn’t join you guys, eventually Sam giving in as always. You didn’t tell Sam why you wanted to be away from Dean, avoiding telling him how you found Dean wrapped in the arms of a skinny and real pretty brunette on the last case you both worked together.   
Yeah, Dean wasn’t your boyfriend, but since you two had been sleeping together for a few months, you thought he would at least respect that boundary. But you knew in the back of your mind that Dean would never take you seriously, even as a fuck buddy. Once you were in your room, you undressed to go shower, stopping in front of the mirror, looking at yourself. You weren’t the normal pretty ones Dean would flirt with. You had the thick thighs and big breasts, rocking the double d’s. But that didn’t hide the pudgy stomach you had in between. Yeah, you got a good work out hunting, but that tummy of yours would never get smaller no matter how many diets you tried or workouts you would do. You shook your head, getting rid of the thoughts that would try to invade and bring you down and headed to the bathroom to shower.   
Once you were out the shower, wrapped in a towel, you passed by Dean’s room. You peeked in and saw him lying on his bed, headphones on as the laptop was open. You thought he would be at the bar by now. Which made you think of how long it had been since you last night of fun. That’s when you decided you would go and enjoy the night, celebrate the win you just got with those werewolves. You made your way to your room and began looking for something cute to wear. You finally made your choice, a blue long sleeve, slightly low cut floral dress that ended right above the knee. You topped the outfit off with a pair of knee-high pleather coffee colored boots. You let your hair air dry so some of the natural waves would come out. You kept your makeup to a minimum, mascara, light foundation, and lip gloss. You made your way out your room, bumping into Dean in the process. An ‘omph’ went between you two before you looked up at him.   
“Oh, hey Dean. Didn’t see you. What’s up?”  
“Nothing much, (Y/N). Was coming to see if you wanted to watch a movie. But looks like I caught you heading out. Where ya going?”  
“Hmm, the roadhouse for a few drinks and hit the pool table.”  
Dean only nodded at you as his eyes raked up and down your body.   
“Dressed like that?”  
“Yes, daddy. Got an issue with it?”  
Dean smirked at your question.  
“Nah, but I do hope you don’t mind me joining ya. I mean would be good to go get a drink.”  
“And see Sarah I bet.”  
You didn’t see his look of shock when you turned around and headed to the garage. You were hoping to find someone to let out some steam with, but you weren’t going to let Dean stop you. You both got into the Impala, the drive to the roadhouse a silent one except the music Dean had playing. Once you got to the roadhouse, you jumped out of the car and made your way inside. You said hi to Sarah and Meredith, the bartenders of the night. They were friendly girls, knowing Sarah had a thing for Dean. That never really bugged you much until after your second night with Dean. Dean was right behind you, ordering a round of shots, smiling at the girls. You couldn’t help the green monster trying to escape.   
You and Dean sat there and enjoyed the four shots so far, the silence turned into laughter as you forgot everything you were feeling. You were laughing from a joke Dean made when Sarah showed up.  
“Hey Dean, just wanted to let you know I get off in two hours if you want to go hang out at my place tonight.”  
You lost your smile as you watched Dean smile at Sarah. You looked her up and down, knowing she was exactly Dean’s type. You took your last shot and excused yourself from the bar before you could hear Dean’s response. You made your way towards the pool table and noticed a cute guy there with his friends. He looked so clean and proper, nothing like Dean. You smiled at him and started flirting him up, getting a bit too close than you normally would. And the guy fell right in, forgetting his game with his buddies. He moved his focus on you, smiling and laughing along with you. You felt his arms wrap around your waist as he lowered his face to your ear, saying something about how he liked his girls with some extra meat. Before you could respond, he was suddenly pulled away from you, Dean getting between the two of you.   
“Get your filthy hands of my girl.”  
“Dean, stop. I’m hanging with him.”  
“The hell you not! You are with ME!”  
The guy was immediately backing away, apologizing to Dean. You kicked Dean in the back of his leg and ran out the roadhouse. Once you were outside, you heard the door slam behind you, making you burst into a run. It wasn’t second before you felt a pair of hands grab you by the arms, stopping you. They pulled you in, you struggling to get out their grip.  
“What the actual fuck Dean!?”  
“I should be asking you the same damn thing? Really, you gonna flirt with that kid right in front of me?”  
“It’s not like you give a damn Dean! You were going to Sarah’s anyways once she was off!”  
“When did I say tha…”  
“I know damn well you would say yes to her. She is your fucking type, Winchester!”  
Dean turned you to face him, keeping a death grip on your arms.  
“And why do you say she was my type, (Y/N)?”  
“You think after all this time with you and Sam I wouldn’t notice? For fuck sake Dean! I’m surprised you even slept with me!”  
“Why would you say that?”  
You broke yourself free and stepped away from him. Guiding your hands up and down your body as you spoke.  
“As you can clearly see, I am nothing like your usual conquests. Hell, honestly, I think I was just a pity fuck for you. Probably thought, ‘Oh let me just get a quickie from the fat girl so she doesn’t feel sorry for herself for not having a sex life.’  
The look on Dean’s face, it made you think he was hurting.  
“Why would I ever feel pity for you? (Y/N), it was never a pity fuck. I wanted…”  
“Then why were you fucking that waitress on our last hunt together?”  
Dean looked confused for a minute before it hit him like a wall of bricks.  
“Yeah, I went to your room and saw through the window how you were fucking that woman. If you were tired of me you could have said something, but no you just go and do your thing. I thought you could have at least the decency to respect each other while we had something going. But you know what, go fuck yourself or go to Sarah because I am done. I won’t be another girl pinning over a Winchester.”  
You started to make your way to the road to head back to the bunker walking, wishing Dean would chase after you. But he didn’t. He never came for you. And while you walked down the road in the dark, you cried. You let it all out, the heartbreak and the pain. It wasn’t just Dean, it was every guy you had a thing for. Always, the guys you were in to, they would never give you a glance. Because of your ugly body. As you wiped away your tears, you heard the rumble of the Impala. You made your way off the road, hoping Dean wouldn’t see you. But you heard the car stop and the door opening to be slammed shut. You kept walking before you heard Dean yell out for you. You shook your head, already making the choice to leave the bunker and the boys so you could get rid of your heartbreak.  
That’s when Dean grabbed your arm and turned you around. You pushed at his chest for him to let you go, but all he did was pull you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you to then kiss you silent. You hit his chest, fighting him before you eventually gave in. You went limp in his arms as he kissed you, using his tongue to beg for entrance. You opened your mouth, his tongue snaking into your mouth to circle inside, battling it out with your tongue to possess you. You moaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, his arms wrapping tighter around your waist. You both stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, you both came up for air, Dean leaning his forehead on yours.  
“Why, Dean, why? I can’t take any more heartbreak.”  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I…I have been into you ever since we met, but you made it clear you only wanted friendship. But when we had sex for the first time, oh god, that night was so perfect. You were perfect. I thought once was enough, but soon a second and third happened. By the time I knew it, I was addicted to you, only wanted you. I wanted you as mine and mine alone. But I was afraid. Afraid of feeling so weak, of putting you at higher risk. That’s why I was with that waitress, to try to forget you. But she wasn’t you. I only want you, baby.”  
You sniffed as you took in Dean’s words. He wanted you.  
“But I am ugly and fat…”  
“Baby, you are beautiful. You are everything I want. You are my apple pie life in this dark hunter world. You brought the light I needed to get out of the dark. You, knowing everything I have done to this world, you befriended me, cared for me as no one else has outside my family. And being with you, it was perfect. God, your body, just having you near makes me want you so much.”  
That’s when Dean grinded into you, letting you feel the erection already there.  
“Baby, it's only you. Only want you.”  
“Then take me, Dean, because I only want you.”  
Dean growled as he lifted you in his arms, moving so your legs would wrap around his waist. He began kissing you, deep kisses as he walked to the car. He struggled to open the passenger seat door, letting go of your mouth to trail kisses down your jawline to your neck, nibbling at random places. He moved to place you in the passenger seat and let you go. You looked at him, seeing the pure lust in his eyes, knowing yours looked exactly like his.  
“Motel?”  
“Saw one back by the roadhouse. Dean, hurry.”  
Dean moved to shut the door behind you and ran to the driver’s side. He leaped in and shut his door as the car started. He looked at you before starting his wild drive to the motel. The whole ride there, you both held each other’s hand. You couldn’t believe Dean Winchester admitted to wanting only you. You reached the motel, Dean rushing in to grab a room. Once he had the key, he ran to the car and was already driving before he shut his door. Once parked in front of the room. You both jumped out of the car and made your way to the door. Dean opened the door and pulled you in, shutting the door by pushing you into it. He had you surrounded as he went in for a deep kiss. He was being rough, Dean was never rough, but you couldn’t blame him. You wanted him fucking you senseless already. As he began his happy trail along your jawline, his hands went to your skirt, lifting it up slowly. He reached in between your legs and one finger slide across your already wet panties.   
“Hmm so wet already for me baby.”  
“You always have me this way, Dean.”  
He trailed his kisses down to your neck, biting into the curve of your neck, leaving a dark bruise behind. He raised your dress more, moving to remove it. Once he took your dress off, he threw it to the side, kissing a path along your shoulder, making you shiver. Your hands moved to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off him once you were able to. He leaned back, admiring you in your bra and panties. You suddenly felt shy, going to cover up but Dean didn’t let you.  
“You look beautiful, (Y/N). Don’t ever feel otherwise. God, I just wanna eat you up.”  
“Dean, if we go through this, what will we be?”  
Dean looked into your eyes and smiled softly, his hands cupping your face.  
“I want you to be my girlfriend, my partner, and if life is fair to us, husband and wife. Maybe some kids. But in the end, I want you by my side until the end.”  
“Are you sure? I want you to be absolutely sure.?  
“I have never been so sure about something like this, (Y/N). Either it’s us, or it’s us.”  
You leaned up to kiss him, grabbing his black undershirt from the collar and ripping it in half. You both laughed at what you just did, but in seconds you forgot what you were laughing about. Dean removed your bra, letting your breasts fall out. He pulled you from the door and guided you to the bed, lightly pushing you to lay down. Once you did, Dean kept staring at you like you were a gift he had wanted for so long. He then moved to lay on top of you, using his arms to balance himself. He then took one breast and closed his mouth around the nipple. You gasped in pleasure as it went through your whole body. He licked and nibbled at your nipple, making your body arch into him. You felt his tongue circle your nipple, pulling it slightly with his teeth. He continued this until you felt so much pressure in your core.   
Once he felt how your body was trembling, he let go of that nipple and continued his trail down your body. He came to your stomach and showed it so much love by kissing each inch of skin, doing his best to not miss any skin. Once he felt he gave your stomach all the attention it deserved, he began his trail down to your hips. He placed soft kissed along your hips and down to your thighs. There, he spread them apart and licked the inner side of them, all the way to the edge of your boots. He grabbed the zipper and slowly unzipped them. He slowly removed your boots, placing kisses down along the way. Once he was down with one leg, he did the same with the other. Once both boots were off, he made his way back between your legs.   
He had you huffing and puffing before he began to remove your panties. Once those were removed, he used his hands to spread your legs out as much as they could go. He looked at your pussy, using a finger from a free hand to slide up and down your slit. You moaned out loud at the soft touch.   
“God, (Y/N). So wet, just for me ain’t ya. This is all for me…”  
Before you knew it, Dean slid one finger between your pussy lips and into you, causing you to arch up in pleasure, a shocked yelp escapes your mouth. He began pumping his finger in you as his tongue started its attack on your clit. The pleasure that ran through your body made you lift off the bed slightly, raising your hips closer to his face. That’s when Dean wrapped an arm around your waist, using the pressure there to stop you from lifting. You began to squirm as his tongue moved faster against your clit, eventually adding two fingers inside you. His tongue worked its magic as you felt your pleasure grow tighter and tighter along your lower half.  
“Dean…oh god…. Dean, I’m…. coming…. oh…more…. please….”  
Dean wrapped his mouth around your clit to suck on it, picking up the pace with his fingers, as your inside wrapped around those delicious fingers. Before you knew it, you felt yourself lose control. But as you yelled out in pleasure, Dean didn’t stop his assault. He kept sucking on your clit, making you shake as you came all on his fingers. You tried lifting yourself from his mouth, but he didn’t let you. It was until your body stopped shaking so much that Dean let you go, pulling his fingers out from you. He lifted himself up, so you could watch him lick his fingers, the look on his face telling you how much he enjoyed your taste. Even feeling so weak after the mind-numbing orgasm you just had, you moved to pull Dean by the neck to move above you, lifting your head to kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his juicy lips. You both moaned into the kiss as Dean settled himself between your legs.   
Without hesitation, Dean sheath himself into you. You gasped, letting his mouth go as you immediately wrapped your legs around his waist, taking him as deep as humanly possible. Dean was still for a minute, enjoying the heat radiating off you and on to his cock, but he couldn’t control himself any longer. He pulled out slowly and once it was only the tip of his cock inside you, he pushed right back in. He took that pace patiently, letting you both savor each other. You raked your nails across his back, not thinking of the marks you were leaving behind. Moans and curses escaped from the both of you, names being called out in pleasure. Dean moved to kiss down your neck and once he reached your ear, he moaned your name.  
“(Y/N), fuck you feel so fucking good…I can stay like this forever baby…you like how I’m fucking you, baby...is this what you wanted?”  
“Fuck, Dean just fuck me, please…. yes, this is what I want…. fuck I’m yours only yours….”  
Dean began to pick up the pace as he felt your walls tighten around his cock, knowing you were close. Your moans grew even louder and the slap of skin could be heard throughout the room. The slapping, the groaning, the way Dean said your name, it all had you coming so close to the edge.  
“Dean, I’m…coming…fuck…I want…”  
“Yes, baby, I’m close too. I want you to come on me, baby. I wanna feel you.”  
Dean reached between both of you and placed a finger on your clit. He didn’t even have to rub it when you suddenly felt yourself reach your high. You arched into him, your breasts pressed into his hard chest, screaming out and not caring who could hear you. As you tighten around Dean’s cock, he pumped a few more times into you, hard and fast. The way you felt wrapped around his cock so tight and hot, and the feel of you coming on him, it made him explode right after. He screamed out your name, his body jerking above you. You don’t recall how long it took for the both of you to fall from your high, but you felt Dean slowly pull out of you, throwing himself on the other side of you. All you could hear in the room was you two catching your breath and the A/C running.   
Maybe it was five or ten minutes that passed before one of you spoke.  
“Ok, sex with you has always been great. But damn baby, that was the best. I need to get you riled up more often.”  
You slapped Dean on the chest and laughed at his comment, causing him to laugh a bit. You then felt him move to pull you into his arms. You used the last of your strength to turn and face him, both of you on your sides as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You stared at each other for some time before you spoke up.  
“So, you were serious about the us thing huh?”  
“Deadly, baby. It’s us and will only ever be us.”  
“Wonder how Sam will react once he finds out.”  
“Oh, he knows how I feel about you, pushed me to say something because he felt we were right for each other. Said something about you always putting me in my place and had me wrapped around your finger.”  
“Really, I had you under wraps?”  
“Hey, I hope you do baby because I will always be yours and follow you til the end, (Y/N).”  
You looked Dean in the eyes as you began to tear up. You could see the love he had for you, how strong he felt about you.  
“Even with a fatty like m…”  
Dean captured your lips before you could finish. Through his kiss, you felt everything he was trying to say. Once he let you go, he looked into your eyes and said the words you would ever need to be so sure about yourself.  
“You are beautiful, (Y/N). Looks aren’t the only thing in life. I love your laugh, your smart mind, your strength, and your soul. My life has always been a dark one, bad after bad. But once you came into my life, you gave me the light I thought I didn’t deserve. You made me smile, showed me that I don’t need to beat myself up. You showed me how beautiful life can be even in this dark life we live. You helped Sam through his tough moments and cared for him like he was your own brother. You showed me so much good, and I never want to let that go, ever. You are my girl, and nothing will ever change that.”


End file.
